Odio o Amor ¿Cual prefieres?
by niiaomechan
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome vienen de caminos diferentes, ella la mas famosa patinadora sobre hielo de japon y el un estudiante rebelde de pueblo, pero que pasara cuando sus caminos se crucen?, podran convivir?...
1. Nuevos amigos o¿Enemigos?

**Capitulo 1 - Nuevos amigos o... ¿Enemigos?**

Podran las personas cambiar su modo de vivir?..de ricos..a pobres…de un famoso a una persona común y corriente..quien sabe…aveces pasan cosas imprevistas..

Ella no es una chica común y corriente.. no, es una de las patinadoras sobre hielo mas famosas de todo Japón.

-que!?-dijo alterada

-lo que escuchas, y tienes que obedecer-dijo su manager.

-myoga!..sango ayúdame!

-no metas a sango en esto Kagome ella también ira

-lo siento-se disculpo sango

-pero y porque ahora?

-tienes que terminar tus estudios si quieres seguir patinando…

-pero será algo imposible, donde vaya me reconocerán

-no estés tan segura, antes de tomar la decisión nos aseguramos de ello, iras a un pueblo donde prácticamente nadie de conoce, serás una mas.

-creo que no tengo alternativa-suspiro rendida.

Kagome Higurashi la patinadora más famosa de Japón, es un chica muy bella, la fama se le subió a la cabeza por lo que se convirtió en una chica arrogante, bueno así se muestra ante las personas que no la conocen, su verdadera personalidad es tierna y dulce como siempre lo ha sido desde pequeña y sango lo sabe muy bien ya que son amigas de la infancia, esta última es su mano derecha, Kagome había decidido ser así antes las persona ya que nunca sabría si la querían por quien realmente es o por su fama y fortuna, en esas ocasiones deseaba ser una chica normal, para poder enamorarse y que la quieran por quienes pero, patinar siempre fue su mayor sueño.

Esa misma noche partieron camino a aquel pueblo desconocido, al llegar como ya era tarde se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se fueron a su nueva escuela…al llegar wow como si nada en verdad nadie la conocía.

-se siente algo extraño-caminando a su salón.

-a que te refieres?

-ya sabes, que la gente no se me habiente gritando cosas asi

-bueno dijeron que así seria

-si lo sé sango pero…

No se fijo quien andaba por delante y choco cayendo al suelo..

-Estas bien?

-Si-sobándose la cabeza

-Hey! Ten más cuidado, fíjate por donde caminas-dijo el chico algo molesto con el que había chocado-niña tonta

-Como me dijiste!?-levantándose enojada por el comentario de aquel chico

-Aparte de tonta eres sorda

-Ash! No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así acaso no sabes quién soy?-contesto molesta

-No, no lo sé y no me interesa, las chicas agrandadas como tú no me gustan-cruzándose de brazos.

-A si?, pues yo detesto a los chicos idiotas como tu!

-Vamos Kagome, llegaremos tarde a clases-le dijo tratando de calmarla

-Tú también Inuyasha vamos, solo es una niña no le hagas caso

-Tienes razón Miroku no vale la pena-se gira para retirarse junto a su amigo

XXX

-Eres tonta?

-Porque?

-Casi le dices quien eres!

-Ya lo se pero no lo hice ok, como detesto a ese chico

-Inuyasha

-Qué?

-Inuyasha así lo llamo el otro chico

-Así que Inuyasha….

-Este es nuestro salón no?

-Si, supongo que si

Al entrar, si lo peor que pudo haber hecho es entrar, ahí estaba el, el causante de su dolor de cabeza, cuando sus miradas se encontraron chispas salían de ellas..

-Estas segura que este es nuestro salón?-sin quitar su mirada de Inuyasha

-Si

-Ustedes deben ser las nuevas alumnas, pasen por favor-les dijo un hombre apartemente el profesor-presten atención, ellas son sus nuevas compañeras, la señorita Kagome y la señorita sango, pueden ocupar los lugares desocupados.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, como siempre..aburridas, unas cuantas miradas de odio y desprecio entre Inuyasha y Kagome cosa que el profesor noto con las horas. Ya al final de la clase cuando todos se retiraban a sus casa..

-Taisho y Higurashi necesito hablar con ustedes-les dijo el profesor antes que se retiraran

-Te espero afuera-señalo sango.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Pude notar que ustedes dos no se llevan nada bien, díganme ya se conocían?

-Con este maleducando?, jajaja por favor-dijo burlona

-No soy maleducado niña tonta

-Lo ve?-

-Silencio-ordeno el profesor-al parecer es cierto, así que arreglaremos esto de inmediato, tendrán que hacer un trabajo juntos para la próxima semana

-Que!?-respondieron a coro-yo no hare ningún trabajo con el/ella!!

-Es una orden, y será con nota, el tema será a elección suya, pueden retirarse

XXX

-Grandioso lo único que me faltaba hacer un trabajo contigo-caminando a la salida

-Como si estuviera muy contento

-Idiota-le dijo antes de irse con sango

-Niña tonta!-le respondió de un grito

-No se llevan nada bien-se escucho una voz por detrás

-No la soporto, es una típica niña fresa, de seguro es la consentida de la casa

-Y que haras?-interrogo su amigo

-No creo que soporte mucho a esa niña, simplemente la ignorare

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta soy nueva aqui, siempre estaba leyendo fics publicados y bueno se me ocurrio subir uno de los mios, es el mas reciente de hecho aun no esta terminado pero la idea y todo eso ya esta listas solo hay que escribir, bueno espero sus reviews, se cuidan bye!


	2. El misterio de Kagome

Capitulo 2

Esto podía ser peor, vaya si que su primer día fue horrible, lo odiaba, no tenía un motivo concreto pero no lo soportaba, ahora mas encima tendría que hacer un trabajo con él, podía ser peor..

-Cuidado!!!-escucho antes de caer al suelo, se encontraba en su práctica de todas las tardes, para su suerte en aquel pueblo había una pista de patinaje así que decidieron rentarla-te encuentras bien!!!-volvió a escuchar.

-Si, no te preocupes-respondió mientras se levantaba para seguir con su práctica-eso me pasa por estar pensando en ese idiota-dijo para si misma

-Como les fue en su primer día?

-Muy bien myoga-mintio sango, sabia que si decía algo Kagome se enojaría.

XXX

-Por favor Inuyasha ya cálmate

-Por culpa de esa estúpida niña tendré que hacer un trabajo y pasármela toda la tarde con ella, terminare odiándola.

-Como tú mismo lo dices solo es una niña no le hagas caso, es más que obvio que es la consentida de la casa que le gusta conseguir todo, aunque ten cuidado a veces las apariencias engañan

-Hay Miroku que puede estar ocultando mucha niña como esa, de seguro no es nada importante

XXX

-Quiero que todo esto acabe pronto-caminando por los pasillos de la escuela

-A que te refieres?

-Ya me aburrí de estar aquí

-Pero si recién llevas dos días!

-Si pero esta Inuyasha y no lo soporto

-Oye niña espera!!-le grito una voz ronca sin muchos ánimos

-Que quieres-respondió sin nada de ánimos

-Cambia esa cara quieres a mí tampoco me da gusto hablar contigo

-Dime que quieres y vete

-Hoy tenemos que empezar con el trabajo, lo haremos en mi casa, te espero a la salida

.Si, entonces nos vemos-gira y sigue con su camino.

-Esa niña me saca de quicio

-Vas a empezar, ya déjala

XXX

-Nos podemos ir? o tienes que llamar a mama?-dijo sarcásticamente

-vámonos si?, tengo cosas que hacer después-sonrió

XXX

-Yo busco la información tu la escribes-no obtiene ninguna respuesta de Kagome

-Enserio vive aquí?..con razón es tan amargado si no tiene nada con que entretenerse-pensaba Kagome mientras observaba cada rincón de aquella habitación…todo era tan..tan..normal, sin ninguna comodidad ni sirvientes, pero en que estaba pensando!, ella también fue asi, también tuvo esa vida, desde cuando se había vuelto tan despreciativa?...estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, tanto así, ni cuenta se dio de aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban tan seriamente-eh…que pasa?

-Si que eres tonta, te dije que yo buscare la información y tu la escribes

-Oh si claro!, seguro como digas-sin mucho interés en lo que decía-mira la hora-esa es la hora!!?

-Si, porque?

-Lo siento-tomando sus cosas-debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer

-Y el trabajo?

-Mañana terminamos adiós-sale apresurada de la casa en dirección a la pista de patinaje para su entrenamiento.

-Que niña más rara, pero bueno mejor para mi-se lanza a tu cama boca abajo

Pasaban los días y la misma situación se volvía repetir una tras otra, llegaban a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome siempre a la misma hora se marchaba a paso ligero, que pasara? Estará tramando algo? Andará en malos asuntos? Que ocultara?, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia nada sobre ella, donde vivía, su familia, de donde vino, y a donde va todas las tardes, que ocultara esa niña? Pero que le interesaba a el, la odiaba o no? Pero había algo. Algo lo impulsaba a saber mas de ella..estaba decidido, averiguaría a donde va todas las tardes. Al salir ella de su casa tomo su chaqueta y fue tras ella esperando no ser descubierto

-una pista de patinaje?-pensó mirando el letrero del recinto-a que vendrá aquí?-dudo unos momentos pero luego entro.

-Hey! Es una práctica cerrada no puedes estar aquí!-le informo myoga-mientras Inuyasha salía corriendo y se escondía

-Que paso myoga?-le pregunto Kagome desde la pista

-Un muchacho entro pero al parecer ya se fue

-Crees que me haya visto? Digo que se haya dado cuenta quién soy?

-No lo creo aquí no conocen a Kagome Higurashi

-Así que aquí venias todas las tardes-se escucho desde un pasillo dejando ver a la persona culpable de aquella voz-Kagome Higurashi la mejor patinadora de Japón-con que eso escondías pensó.

-Inuyasha! Que haces aquí!?

-Tenia curiosidad por saber que hacías todas las tarde que te marchabas tan de repente, aun que no me interesa

-Por favor no vayas a decir nada-ya fuera de la pista rogaba-te lo pido por favor

-Esos ojos-pensaba-tonta no diré nada, eres muy idiota si piensas que diré algo, muy bien me marcho

-Espera-es mirada por esos ojos dorados con una cara de interrogación-promete que no dirás nada

-No prometeré nada, si quieres puedes confiar en mi es cosa tuya, me voy-gira sobre si mismo y sale del recinto con una cara llena de alegría, por fin sabia que ocultaba esa niña y si algo pasaba lo podría usar en contra de ella.

Continuara.


	3. Sentimientos confusos

**Capitulo 3**

Ya al otro día en la escuela, muchas veces intento hablar con Inuyasha y aclarar algunas cosas pero simplemente el la ignoraba, acaso estaba enojado? Pero porque?, que le pasaba?, ni siquiera sabía si continuarían con el trabajo, definitivamente tenía que hablar con el aun que fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Vamos admítelo-seguia insistiendo

-Admitir que!

-Estas enamorado de Kagome dilo!

-Claro que no, como me podría gustar una niña mal criada como ella, que le gusta conseguir todo.

-Como estas tan seguro de que ella es así?

-Porque todas son así!, sobre todo las..-callo

-Las que?

-Olvídalo Miroku, pero para que te quedes tranquilo te podría decir que hasta la odio

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso mi querido Inuyasha

-Keh!

-Inuyasha!-dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-Ahora que quieres

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-le dijo en susurro a sango

-Tu crees?-respondió esta

-De seguro se pelearan vamos-insistió a la vez que le tomaba la mano y se iban.

-Date prisa tengo cosas que hacer

-Solo me quiero asegurar de que no dirás nada, promételo!

-Para esa tontera que querías?..se ve que no confías en mi-gira sobre su cuerpo y cruza la calle.

-No es eso!-le dijo desde el otro lado-es solo que..-decía mientras cruzaba la calle

-Tonta! Quítate!

-Qu…-sin darse cuenta por estar distraída no vio el auto que se aproximaba a una alta velocidad, cuando pensó que ya estaba muerta aun con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta que sentía un gran peso sobre ella, era el vehículo?, no esto era cálido. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellos bellos y dorados ojos que la miraban tan atentamente, mientras estaban tirados en el pavimento..

-Inu…Yasha-sorprendida

-Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado si moverse un milímetro de donde se encontraba, tan cerca de ella, en verdad le gustaba?, no eso es imposible solo llevaba a lo mas 2 semanas de que la conoció.

-Bi..bien…pero-mira a Inuyasha como permanecía sobre ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Keh! Tonta-le respondió a su mirada con un leve sonrojo mientras salía de encima-tienes que mirar antes de cruzar que no te lo enseñaron de niña?

-Si, lo siento y gracias-mientras sacudía su uniforme al estar ya de pie.

-Quiero que me expliques algo-caminando a la plaza que estaba al frente.

-Dime-mientras lo seguía

-Porque te preocupa tanto que no sepan quién eres? Digo eres famosa, todos te adorarían, tendrías a los chicos a tus pies-menciono mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-Tengo que terminar mis estudios y así no podría-ya sentada a su lado

-No considero eso una buena razón

-La verdad es que…primero promete que no dirás nada

-Está bien lo prometo

-Bien. Cuando eres famosa no sabes si las personas están contigo por conveniencia o porque realmente te quieren como su amigo o algo mas, eh tenido un solo novio que estaba interesado en mi dinero y muchas personas que decían ser mis amigos, solo era interés.

-Y sango?, como sabes que ella no es tu amiga por interés?

-Sango es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, desde antes de que yo fuera famosa, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar-bajo su rostro ocultando sus ojos humedecidos en el flequillo

-Y tus padres?

-Mi papa murió cuando yo era bebe, a mi mama no le gusta viajar mucho por lo que se quedo en mi ciudad con mi hermano y mi abuelo, debes en cuando los visito. Por eso Inuyasha-lo miro directamente a los ojos-te ruego que no digas nada.

-No te preocupes-se acerca y la abraza-puedes confiar en mi-si , al parecer Miroku tenia razón o tal vez no, pero en este momento en este preciso momento no la quería soltar por nada del mundo se quería separar de ella.

-gra…cias-respondio con asombro, al mismo tiempo que se miraban a los ojos separándose.

-keh! No agradezcas-volviendo a su posición elejada.

-inuyasha

-Ahora que quieres

-Tu tienes novia cierto?

-Que!?-con un leve sonrojo.

-Supongo que la tienes, de todos modos eres…atractivo-que!..ella había dicho eso!?como era posible, será que..no no..

-No, no tengo novia, no soy de estar atado a alguien

-Ya veo-con una leve tristeza en su rostro-bueno-levantándose-ya me tengo que ir, tengo que practicar, tu entiendes.

-Si-viendo como Kagome se empezaba a alejar

-Después vemos los del trabajo!-emprendiendo un carrera ya que al parecer iba tarde.

Que me pasa? No es posible que esa niña tonta me guste, o si?, realmente estoy enamorado de ella?, no, no lo creo pero hay una forma de averiguarlo-pensó camino a su casa.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion, espero que les guste disculpen la demora bsos bye!


	4. Desilusión

Capitulo 4

-Hola-le saludo tiernamente

-Y ahora que quieres?-le respondió fastidiado

-Porque estas enojado?

-No estoy enojado, solo estoy harto de ti-dejándola completamente confundida.

Pero que le había pasado a Inuyasha? Porque ese cambio tan repentino?, lo que no sabia es que el había decidido ser así con ella, ayer justo en el preciso momento en el que pensaba en ella y si realmente estaba enamorado, justo antes de encontrar la respuesta tomo aquella decisión.

En el receso sango le comentaba entusiasmada a Kagome las últimas novedades..

-Y adivina…..me invito a salir!!!-grito emocionada

-oh! Cuando?

-Hoy en la noche me llevara a comer…Miroku es tan lindo

-Aun no entiendo porque se puso así

-Alomejor si está interesado en mi

-No le hice nada o si?

-Ammm creo que ya me perdí de quien hablamos?

-Ese idiota de Inuyasha-rezongó

-Ah! Ya veo por dónde va la cosa, estas interesada en Inuyasha

-Jaja por favor, yo interesada en alguien como él, ni en broma sango

-Pero mira, a ratos mira hacia acá

-Ese idiota me va a escuchar-se para decidida y camina hacia Inuyasha-tengo que hablar contigo..Miroku ve con sango por favor-lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a un lugar apartado.

-Que quieres!?-soltándose con brutalidad.

-Quiero que me expliques porque me tratas así-sin despegar su vista de la de el

-Así soy por si no lo sabias

-Ayer no eras así cuando estábamos conversando

-Eso fue ayer

-Vamos respóndeme!

-Ya te dije que así soy!

-No entiendo, ayer parecías un chico tan comprensivo tan dulce y tierno y hoy te transformas en un odioso, pesado y malhumorado….

Pero que pasaba?, porque de un momento a otro no oía su voz y solo la veía mover su boca enojada?, aquellos labios, no, no puede ser jajaja no! El no está enamorado de ella, pero aun así, quiere y desea…

-Siempre me estas tratando mal, hasta parece que me odi…-su enojo, todo su enojo, fue pausado por aquellos labios, no pudo continuar rezongando ya que Inuyasha se lo impidió juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Son tan puros, tan cálidos y llenos de inocencia y dulzura, mucho más de lo que pensaba, es posible?, si al parecer si, realmente estoy enamorado de Kagome-pensaba Inuyasha.

Al cabo de uno segundos después de salir del estado de shock, le correspondió, Kagome correspondió al beso de Inuyasha justo en el momento en el que el se alejaba pensando Alomejor que no era correspondido, ese beso dudoso y con miedo al comienzo se transformo en uno lleno de dulzura y amor, pero..maldito oxigeno! Tenían que respirar, así que lentamente se separaron.

-Inu..Yasha-frente a él y con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Kagome-abrazándola tan fuerte como si alguien se la fuera a quitar como si algo iba a pasar y los separaría, pero eso es imposible no hay nadie que los pueda separar-Te quiero

-N..no-se aleja de el rápidamente, con los ojos llorosos-de seguro estas tras mi fama, mi fortuna, el dinero, igual que todos.

-No eso no es cierto

-Entonces por qué?, porque justo ahora después que saber quién soy?

-No es ahora, tu siempre, siempre me gustaste en el momento en el que choque contigo, pero soy lo suficientemente orgulloso como para aceptarlo, es verdad Kagome, Kagome yo te amo.

-En..encerio?

-Si-la vuelve a abrazar-por lo que eres no por lo que tienes.

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha

XXXXX

-A que hora quieres que te pase a buscar?

-No lo se tu dime

-Está bien a las 7?

-Si..de qué crees que estén hablando?

-Si hay algo que tengo muy seguro, es que Inuyasha está enamorado de Kagome

-Enserio? Y como sabes

-Lo conozco bastante, lo que no se es si ella le corresponde

-Eso tenlo por seguro…mira mira ahí vienen-esfuerza la vista-amm Miroku si no veo mal vienen tomados de la mano

-Si yo también lo veo

-No hagamos ningún comentario hasta ellos nos lo digan.

XXXXX

-Enserio?

-Si-respondió avergonzada

-Y ya nos novios?

-Emm…jejeje no

-Que!?...pero eso significa que no es nada formal

-Sango no arruines mi felicidad

-Lo siento, y que harás?

-No se ahora que salgamos quedamos de vernos, es extraño estando en la misma clase

-Alomejor tiene algo que hacer antes

-Es lo mas probable. Sango veremos una película hoy después de la practica?

-No puedo

-Que!? Porque?

-Te dije que saldré con Miroku

-Enserio? No lo recuerdo

-Por supuesto si estabas pensando en Inuyasha es obvio que no lo recuerdes

-No molestes y vamos que ya tocaron para irnos, pero volveras muy tarde?

-Es lo mas probable pero no es necesario que me esperes

-Esta bien, apurate hay que irnos

-Si deja terminar de ordenar mis cosas-echando cuadernos a la mochila-listo vamos

XXXX

-Miroku has visto a Inuyasha?

-No, no tengo idea de dónde anda.

-Iré a buscarlo, sango te vas con él?

-Si, nos vemos después, no podre ir, tu sabes

-Oh! Claro! No te preocupes después le cuentas

-Contarme que?

-Ya te enteraras-le dijo sango.

-Bueno iré a ver si encuentro a Inuyasha nos vemos adiós!-entra al colegio en busca de el.

XXXX

Cuando ya lo había encontrado, lo vio platicando con una chica que jamás había visto, no quiso interrumpir por lo que se quedo cerca para así escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Yo no hice eso.

-Vamos Inuyasha, se perfectamente que estas con ella por su fama y fortuna-QUE!? Kagome escucho bien?.

-Eso no es verdad Kikyo, además no se que diablos haces aquí, tu te fuiste de la ciudad hace ya unos cuantos meses.

-Si pero he vuelto, y por eso vine por ti-bien cerca de el.

-Tu y yo no somos nada

-Claro que si!, ahora dime cuánto dinero le has sacado?

-Kikyo tu no…-si paso, Kikyo para callarlo lo beso, según ella aun eran novios, solo porque cuando ella se iba Inuyasha le dijo que debían cortar y ella no quiso solo por eso.

-Eres igual que todos-los interrumpió una dulce pero ahora dolorosa voz.

-Kagome!-separándose de Kikyo sorprendido-esto..no..

-Eres un mentiroso, confié en lo que me dijiste, confié en tus palabras, pero veo que eres igual que los otros, me dijiste que no tenias novia y si la tienes.

-Ella no es mi novia

-Y que es?, una amiga?, tu prima?, por favor no me vengas con eso de "es un mal entendido no es lo que crees"-le dijo con sarcasmo y rabia.

-Kagome yo….

-Cállate! No creeré nada de lo que digas, y el secreto que te revele guárdalo para el anuario escolar o algo de seguro te harás más popular, pero lo que respecta a mí, eres..-Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente-creí en ti!!! Y lo peor de todo te amaba

-Kagome..-se acerca y trata de abrazarla.

-No me toques, ya no se qué hago aquí-gira sobre su cuerpo-eres un idiota igual que todos-sale corriendo del colegio, dios sabe donde!.

-Pobre, se llevo una gran desilusión

-Esto es tu culpa!

-Vamos no me digas que estas enamorado de ella, por favor a ti no te gusta ese tipo de chicas.

-Ella no es así! y si, si estoy enamorado de ella. Tu y yo no somos nada, entiéndelo por favor-SE va dejando a Kikyo ahí.

Ahora donde estaba? Hacia donde se fue? Su casa si su casa ahí debe estar….

Continuara…


	5. Aclarando sentimientos

Estos maravillosos y hermosos personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente (pero inuyasha es mio ¬¬ la verdad eso dicen todas xD lo amo)es de la genialosa **Rumiko Takahashi** nuestra gran mangaka!!!!...la historia es de mi pertenencia, directa y recien salidita del horno de mi cabeza xD, sin mas rodeos les dejo el capitulo xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-Que pasa Inuyasha?-dijo al contestar su teléfono

-No sabes dónde está Kagome?-le respondió del otro lado.

-No se supone que estaba contigo?

-Sí, pero paso algo y no sé donde esta

-Lo más seguro es que este en práctica.

-Está bien iré para allá

-No, no te dejaran entrar. Porque no vas a la casa y la esperas ahí? Sabes donde vivimos no?

-Sí, bueno la esperare en la casa, gracias sango-corta.

-Que paso?

-Nada estaba buscando a Kagome

-Sango que es eso de que lo más seguro es que este en práctica?

-Pone el canal de deportes nacionales y lo entenderás.-Miroku encendió la tv y puso el canal que le dijo sango, en el había una chica patinando, aparentemente en un concurso.

-No entiendo

-No te has dado cuenta? Esa chica es Kagome

-Que!?

-Y Kagome Higurashi vuelve a ganar!! Al parecer estará un buen tiempo en primer lugar-dijo el comentarista de la tv

-Por algo es la campeona de Japón.-dijo otro comentarista

-Wow Kagome es genial!, pero porque lo oculta?

-Tiene que terminar los estudios y si saben quién es todo será un caos, pero te pido por favor que no digas nada

-Está bien

XXXX

Después de un par de horas.

-Pero que te pasa hoy? No has podido hacer ni siquiera un triple slot (es una salto con triple giro).

-Lo se myoga no es necesario que me lo repitas a cada rato

-Dime te paso algo hoy?

-No es nada importante

-Está bien, pero ya es hora de que te vayas a casa es suficiente por hoy

-Vete tú, yo me quedare a practicar

-Pero no hasta muy tarde

-Sí, que estés bien

Myoga se fue y Kagome se quedo practicando, nada le salía ni siquiera el triple slot que según ella era el más fácil, los segundos, los minutos, y las horas pasaron.

-Ya nos vamos señorita-dijo un empleado del lugar

-Que les vaya bien! Yo me quedare un rato mas

-No se esfuerce tanto, adiós!

Sin tomar en cuenta palabra alguna siguió con su práctica sin descanso alguno, aparentemente lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el rostro de Inuyasha. Lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla que rápidamente se secaban por el viento en su cara al patinar. Como pudo? Pensé, realmente pensé que era diferente, que tonta fui todos son iguales-pensaba mientras patinaba con mas fuerza aun, al parecer aquel deporte la ayudaba a desahogarse, mientras las horas seguían pasando.

XXXX

-Donde esta!?-dijo al borde del colapso.. Estaba sentado afueras de la casa de Kagome en la escalera-son más de las 11 y aun no vuelve, no creo que las prácticas duren tanto-toma su celular y marca.

-Diga?

-Sango, Kagome aun no vuelve, hasta que hora son las practicas?

-Que!? Aun no vuelve?, debió haber estado en casa hace unas 3 o 4 horas

-Que!

-De seguro aun esta haya, quieres que la llame?

-No te preocupes iré para allá, tu sigue en lo tuyo con Miroku perdón por interrumpir gracias adiós-corta

Sin pensarlos dos veces corrió rápidamente hacia la pista de hielo, no le importaba si no lo dejaban entrar, se infiltraría como pudiera hasta lograr hablar con ella. Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió al no ver a nadie ni siquiera un auto estacionado, y muy pero muy pocas, casi nada de luces encendidas. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para que no lo fueran a pillar pero no había nadie, empezó a buscarla, demonios podía ese lugar ser más grande!, llego a una gran puerta que decía PISTA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, mientras la empujaba grito decidido..

-Tengo que hablar contigo….-cuando fijo su vista en la pista, la vio, ahí estaba tirada en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente-Kagome, Kagome!!-grito mientras corría a verla, cuando ya estuvo a su lado la tomo en sus brazos y trato de despertarla-Kagome despierta Kagome!...tiene fiebre maldición! Debí venir antes, vamos Kagome reacciona!-sin obtener respuesta alguna la sube a su espalda con sumo cuidado y parte en dirección a su casa, quedaba solo una cuadra para llegar ella se pondrá bien.

-Jamás me perdonare esto-decía mientras caminaba con ella a su espalda-no debí dejarte, debí ir por ti mucho antes y esto no estaría pasando-continuaba mientras estaba ya a solo unos pasos de la casa.

-Inuyasha-dijo en un hilo de voz

-Kagome!

-Eres un idiota-aparentemente no estaba despierta del todo.

-Después me insultas, dime como abro la puerta-ya estando afuera de la casa, pero no recibió respuesta alguna Kagome se había vuelto a desmayar-Vamos Kagome! Reacciona!.....tiene que haber una llave por aquí –levantando las masetas y bingo!!! La encontró. Ya estando dentro subió a la habitación y la acostó en la cama tapándola con una frazada, después de unos minutos la fiebre ya había bajado y Kagome comenzaba a despertar.

-Don..dónde estoy?-sentándose en la cama.

-Estas bien? Como te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza

-Te sobre exigiste demasiado, practicaste toda la tarde. Estaba muy preocupado…Kagome yo

-Está bien-dijo interrumpiéndolo-no tienes que explicar nada

-Pero!..

-No te preocupes siempre me pasa, jamás se cuando están conmigo por conveniencia y cuando llega el momento otra vez me desilusiono

-Pero Kagome eso no es cierto!

-Ya no importa-Hace un gesto de molestia y dolor.

-Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Por favor

-Al tiro vuelvo-sale de la habitación y va a la cocina después de un rato vuelve para encontrar a Kagome profundamente dormida, estaba demasiado agotada, deja el vaso con agua y la medicina en el mesita y se sienta al lado de ella-no se que habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo-acariciando su cara y cabello.

Al cabo de unas horas Kagome despertó y para su sorpresa Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en un silla no muy lejos de ahí despierto.

-Sigue durmiendo, debes descansar-le dijo a la vez que se acercaba y la tapaba.

-Tú no has dormido nada?

-No te preocupes por mí, descansa.-sentado a su lado en la cama.

-Porque haces esto?

-Ya te lo dije Kagome yo te quiero

-Pero lo que dijo ella..

-Eso no es verdad, bueno ella si fue mi novia hace un tiempo y la quiero mucho pero solo como amiga nada más.

-Entonces porque dijo eso?

-No lo se y la verdad es que tampoco se de cómo se entero de quien eres.

-Entiendo

-No me crees

-Si te creo, se nota que dices la verdad, perdón por decirte todas esas cosas

-Kagome..

-mm?

-Te amo-mientras se inclinaba cada vez más a ella.

-Inu..Yasha-dijo completamente avergonzada..Ella sintió como sus labios se unían y como el peso de Inuyasha caía sobre ella.

-Quiero que seas mi novia-le dijo solo a centímetros de su cara, aun sobre ella.

-Con gusto-mientras se volvían a besar, el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, pero sin olvidar el amor que sentían mutuamente. No había nadie que los interrumpiera, estaban solos en esa casa. [No pondré lo que pasa ya es obvio no? Y para los que no.. si, pasaron la noche juntos, no escribiré detalles no me gusta n.n]

Continuara

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste el capi de hoy, les cuento que el fic ya esta terminado, asi es ya esta escrito completo en mi computadora pero subirlo completo aqui no tiene gracia no?, les cuento que el fic no es largo solo tiene 7 capitulos y el tiempo transcurre rapido, viene lleno de sucesos inesperados tal vez xD bueno no les adelanto mas espero que esten bien y se cuiden bsos bye!


	6. Malentendidos

Estos maravilloso y fabulosos personajes lamentablemente para mi mala suerte no me pertenecen sino que son de propierdad de la genialosa y brillantosa Rumiko Takahashi n.n (aun siempre digo que inu es de mi propiedad *o*)

Bueno perdon la demora pero anduve con problemas de internet u.u..me alega mucho que les guste el fic ..sin ams rodeos les dejo el capitulo de hoy..

* * *

**Capitulo 6- Malentendidos**

-Sango tengo que decirte algo-estaba nerviosa.

-Dime qué pasa?

-Es que..

-Me estas asustando que pasa!?

-Sango, estoy embarazada

Había pasado aproximadamente 1 mes desde aquella vez, todo había estado bien entre ellos y su práctica iba esplendida!

-Q...que?

-Recuerdas que te conté lo que paso?

-Si

-Pues hace unos días me comencé a sentir mal y fui al médico..Estoy embarazada

-aaahhh!!!!!-grito de la emoción-pero!!! Felicitaciones!!-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias-correspondió al abrazo

-Inuyasha ya lo sabe?-ya separada de ella

-Ese es el problema, no sé cómo decírselo, temo a su reacción.

-No te preocupes no creo que lo tome a mal.

-No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y ya estoy embarazada

-Descuida! Todo saldrá bien.

XXXX

Al otro dia

-Diga?-contesto el teléfono.

-Bueno? Inuyasha?

-Si con él, quien habla?

-Eso no importa, tengo que decirte algo sobre tu novia Kagome

-Que pasa con ella?

-Sabias que está embarazada?

-Embarazada?

-Si, bueno eso era todo

-Espera quien eres!!-pero ya habían cortado, era verdad ella estaba embarazada?, pero no, que haría el? Un gran ¿temor? invadió su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil.

XXXX

Habían pasado unos 4 días e Inuyasha no se dignaba a aparecer en el colegio, nadie sabía nada de el.

-Estoy muy preocupada

-Debes contactarlo y decirle lo que nos informaron.

-Lo sé pero no responde el teléfono y no sale cuando voy a su casa.

-Kagome, tu le dijiste bueno ya sabes sobre tu embarazo?

-No, no alcance porque?

-Bueno, no me preguntes cómo pero ya hay personas aquí que saben de tu embarazo y bueno se rumorea en los pasillos que Inuyasha se entero y es por eso que no aparece, dicen que escapo.

-N..no no puede ser, el no es así.-se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

-Conozco a Inuyasha hace años y es incapaz de hacer algo así-menciono Miroku.

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche y con ella el noticiero de las 9.

-Ahora iremos con unas preguntas que le realizamos ayer a Kagome Higurashi-un chico pone mucha atención a ella-se rumorea que estas embarazada eso es cierto?

-Tengo prisa debo irme-respondio.

-Solo necesitamos un si o un no-Kagome sube a su auto-bueno no obtuvimos respuesta alguna sobre el tema, pero nos llego información y al parecer si está embarazada, además le han ofrecido concursar en E.E.U.U a lo que….-Apago la tv tomo su chaleco y salió a toda prisa.

XXXX

-Kagome!!ya está la cena ven

-Voy!-ya en la mesa-esto se ve delicioso sango

-Gracias-Tocan la puerta-yo abro de seguro es Miroku

-Si, ve.

XXXX

-Esta Kagome?

-Inuyasha

-Necesito hablar con ella

-Amm si seguro pasa..Kagome te buscan!-le grito

-Quien!?-respondió mientras se acercaba

-Yo-dijo Inuyasha provocando que Kagome se sorprendiera

-Emm yo, tengo cosas que hacer los dejo-se va a la cocina.

-Necesito hablar contigo-comenzó el.

-Que quieres-un poco molesta.

-Ya sé que estas embarazada, cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Oh! Es eso, si te lo iba a decir pero tu desapareciste y no te preocupes no necesito de tu compasión, entendí todo con tu reacción, no es necesario que te hagas cargo tengo suficiente dinero como para criarlo sola si era lo que te preocupaba, si eso es todo puedes irte.

-Yo no…tampoco me dijiste que te irás.

-Tu como sabes eso

-Lo escuche en el noticiero

-Lo escuchaste completo?

-No-Kagome va hacia la tv y la enciende busca un canal en donde estén dando aquella noticia..

-…No obtuvimos respuesta alguna sobre el tema, pero nos llego información al parecer si está embarazada, además le han ofrecido concursar en E.E.U.U a lo que ella respondió..

-Si es verdad recibí esa oferta-decía Kagome en el televisor-pero la he rechazado, estoy bien donde estoy en este momento y hay una persona a la cual quiero mucho y es por ella que no me iré.

-Es tu novio?...el padre de tu hijo?-la bombardearon de preguntas.

-No diré nada más, gracias

-Esa fue la declaración que dio ayer en…-Kagome apago el televisor.

-No me iré

-Kagome yo…

-Está bien..-con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo me hare cargo de él.

-Ya te dije que no necesito de tu compasión.

-No es…-tocan la puerta.-

-Miroku pasa-dijo sango.

-Como estas?-

-Sigan con lo suyo-jala a Miroku a la cocina.

-No es por compasión Kagome

-Por que mas podría ser? apenas lo supiste desapareciste ya no se qué pensar-se sienta en el sofá con la manos en la cara para tapar su llanto.

-En ese momento no supe que hacer, me congele, tengo que admitir que estaba muy contento pero no sé que me paso.

-Contento?-le dijo mirándolo con los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas.

-Si-se agacha frente a ella y seca las lagrimas-te amo y tener un hijo contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar y escuchar esa noticia me hace saber que tu también me amas.

-Inuyasha!-lo abraza.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención reaccionar así-abrazándola-no quise que pensaras que no te apoyaría, jamás te abandonaría.

-No pensabas huir?

-No pienso huir y dejarte sola-mirándola, se acerca y la besa.

-Estaremos siempre juntos?-frente a el.

-Siempre-le respondió

XXX

-Que bien!-dijo sango desde la cocina

-Arreglaron las cosas.

-Si qué bueno. Lo mejor será no molestarlos.

Pasaron los meses, 7 meses aproximadamente y Kagome tuvo que dejar el entrenamiento por causa del embarazo. Sango y Miroku eran novios hace ya algún tiempo. Hace un mes aproximadamente Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron, si se casaron y ahora son una feliz familia en espera de su primer hijo. En el colegio estaban de vacaciones de primavera ya no quedaba mucho para terminarlo.

-Kagome resiste ya va a llegar la ambulancia-decía nerviosa sango-llamaste a Inuyasha?

-Si, dijo que se iría directo al hospital-respondió Miroku

Kagome tenía ya 8 meses y esa noche había comenzando con los dolores y para mala suerte Inuyasha no estaba en su casa. Su bebe iba a nacer.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero sus reviews bsos bye!


End file.
